My Prince, Sweet Dreams
by HALFnHALF1
Summary: [Lencest: TrickerxReceiver] Tricker and Receiver don't know much about each other. Receiver has employed the baku only to erase the nightmares which have been torturing him. Tricker is left helping the odd boy, and, in a way, he has found the boy helping him as well. An awkward, bittersweet romance. Rating T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

_I have had nightmares lately. Please help me._

Tricker brought a white porcelain teacup to his lips, taking a slow slip of the strange, deep purple concoction that filled it. Normally, the people who send him requests are young women. Damsels in distress who desperately need salvation from the nightmares that have been taunting them.

A man sat before him on a bed, staring down at the floor sheepishly while clutching onto his soft pajama pants.

Tricker certainly wasn't satisfied with this situation.

"You've been having nightmares, huh?" Tricker said to man, with a slightly harsh tone.

The man slowly nodded, not looking up.

"Your name?"

The man mumbled incomprehensibly under his breath.

Tricker was quickly losing his patience. He found such behavior cute in many of the women he served, but with this man it does nothing but irritate him. He placed his tea on the nearby nightstand and knelt down before the man. He took his hand to the man's chin and forced him to look up at Tricker.

Tricker was surprised. The man's eyes were a vibrant blue. On the pupils rested unusual markings; a yellow coloration, resembling that of a plus sign and a minus sign. Tricker questions if the man is even human to himself, but he chooses that it's better not to ask.

"Speak up, for God's sake." Tricker says to the man indignantly.

"M-my name is Receiver…I'm sorry…"

Tricker sighs and stands up. At least Receiver is now looking up at him.

"So, what kind of nightmares have you been having, Receiver?"

"Is that why you're here..?"

"Yes. You called to me in your sleep. I'm here to help. So tell me."

"Uhm…"

And there he goes, looking down at the floor again like a kid who got his lunch money stolen. What a damn brat. Tricker grabbed his tea again and began sipping it.

"Listen, I can't help you if you don't tell me. And I know you want to stop having those nightmares, or else I wouldn't be here right now. So hurry it up."

Receiver flinched at Tricker's words. Perhaps Tricker was a little too harsh on him. For a moment, some bit of guilt struck Tricker, but he quickly dismissed it.

"My nightmare...is that I'm stuck like this forever."

Tricker raised a brow. He wasn't sure exactly what that meant, "stuck like this forever", but that information is sufficient enough.

"Alright. Now, give me your pinky."

"My pinky?"

"Yes, to seal the contract. We'll make a pinky promise."

"..."

Receiver slowly lifted his pinky to Tricker. Tricker wrapped his own pinky finger around Receiver's.

"The contract has been sealed. I look forward to working with you. Please, go back to sleep. I will give you sweet dreams."

Receiver moved to lay back down in bed. He looked up at Tricker with those big blue eyes, like some puppy that's just been kicked. Tricker couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

Purple smoke started to fume out of Tricker's teacup, and he blew it towards Receiver. Upon inhaling the smoke, Receiver's eyelids became heavy and he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Bon appétit." Tricker muttered slowly, seeing the nightmare that Receiver described take shape in the form of a dim star.

Tricker quickly caught it and looked at it. The soft yellow glow reflected in his lifeless, gray eyes. Tricker could already see some of the emotions within this nightmare. He glanced over at the sleeping Receiver. What a strange guy.

Tricker popped the nightmare into his mouth. Sadness, loneliness, desperation, pain….what a wonderful taste. He has to admit that this is significantly tastier than many of the other nightmares he fed on before.

"'Stuck like this forever,' huh…" Tricker said to himself, licking his lips.

* * *

 _My nightmares have returned. Please protect me._

Tricker found himself in the same situation yet again. He can't say he's as annoyed as before - after all, Receiver's nightmare was so delectable the first time. But the boy is looking down at his feet again, defeated.

"Please tell me you won't mumble to yourself again." Tricker ridiculed.

Receiver glanced up at Tricker quickly.

"I won't…"

"Good. Was I able to help last time?"

Receiver nodded, "Yes, I slept well. Thank you."

"My pleasure. But, you're having nightmares again."

"Er, yeah…"

Tricker decided to seat himself next to Receiver on the small bed. Receiver was a little surprised and straightened himself slightly. Tricker gazed at Receiver.

"I must say, I'm pleased that you have decided to continue our business." Tricker smiled.

"Ah…hm."

"Is something the matter?"

Receiver suddenly leaned forward. Tricker was surprised at how close he suddenly became, and leant back slightly in response.

"What?" Tricker insisted.

"Your eyes...they're strange."

Tricker looked at Receiver oddly, and then broke out laughing. Receiver turned a little red and quickly moved back, staring away. Tricker wiped away some tears as he recovered from his fit.

"Hahaha! Haha, oh, that's funny, coming from you. I mean, your eyes are equally strange, if not stranger!"

"Your name…" Receiver mumbled.

"Haaah?" Tricker said, finally settling.

"What's your name…?"

"I go by many names. But you may call me Tricker."

"Tricker…" Receiver echoed.

What a creep. Though that's hypocritical.

"So, my dear Receiver, tell me about your nightmare this time."

Receiver shifted in place uncomfortably.

"It's quite similar to last time, really…"

"It cannot be the same. I have erased that nightmare."

"Y-you're right, I don't have that nightmare anymore...this one is different."

"Mhm. Go on."

"My nightmare...is that they have abandoned me."

Another vague one. Tricker can't say he wasn't curious. But he'd rather not press.

"How sad."

"I guess…"

Receiver lifted his pinky again. Tricker smiled.

"Oh no, a pinky promise is only for the first transaction. We do something different for the second one."

Tricker gently grabbed Receiver's outstretched hand.

"Eh..?"

Tricker leaned in towards Receiver. The baku opened his mouth slightly and pressed against Receiver's own. Receiver sat there, wide-eyed. A soft smack was heard as Tricker pulled away.

"Sealed with a kiss...the taste is bittersweet. Let us remember this taste. Thank you for your continued patronage. Please, go back to sleep. I will give you sweet dreams."

Receiver nodded and laid back down in bed. Tricker spelled him yet again to sleep, and he took the nightmare from Receiver. Tricker looked down at it yet again. So much sadness and pain, filled into a small star. Tricker can already tell that this nightmare will be just as delicious as the last one.

"Strange boy. Strange eyes. Strange nightmares," Tricker rolled the star around in his hands, "Am I attracting you, or is you who is attracting me? Either way, bon appétit."

Tricker popped the nightmare into his mouth. He shuddered. Very delicious, just like the last one. Tricker wanted to savor all the despair packed into such a tiny morsel. He doesn't want this to end.

Of course, it will end one day. Tricker will receive his end of the deal once there are no more nightmares left to have, and will eventually move on to others. That's how it always goes. But Tricker just wants to savor this moment - these times which he has and will have with Receiver, the strange boy.


	2. Chapter 2

_It hurts so much. Please don't leave my side._

Tricker could tell that Receiver was growing used to his presence. When Tricker appeared to him, he was sitting cross-legged in his bed, mindlessly playing a video game on the small TV at the other end of the room. He was muttering some things under his breath, but when he noticed Tricker he smiled slightly.

Once again, Tricker found himself less than pleased.

"Is this a joke?" He said to Receiver, who resumed staring at the TV.

"No? I had a nightmare, and now you're here."

Tricker sighed and sat next to Receiver on his small bed. He stared, uninterested, in the game which Receiver was playing. He looked over at Receiver, who was mumbling yet again.

"A, B, B, A, B, A….the boss should be soon...yes...B, B, A…."

Tricker sighed and looked around the room. This is the first he's really looked at the room, now that he thinks about it. The bed is small and can barely fit the two of them on it. The nightstand has one sad, dingy lamp which barely illuminates the room. There was also a vase, filled with a small bouquet of lilies, white carnations, and a white rose.

Looking at the floor, Tricker noticed that it was relatively clean, save for some cases for various video games scattered around. There was a door at the other end of the room, closed.

"I won," Receiver said as upbeat music started to play on the video game.

"Congratulations."

"That's the eighth time."

Receiver took the remote and turned off the TV.

"You must like video games, huh?" Tricker said.

Receiver nodded, "I always play video games. My sister finds it bothersome, though, and turns the games off on me sometimes."

"Ah, you have a sister."

"Yes. Do you have any relatives, Tricker?"

"I have no one."

"I see…"

There was silence for a moment as the two sat next to each other, awkwardly.

"Tricker, do you ever feel lonely?"

"Not at all."

"I always feel lonely. But, I feel a little less lonely when you come here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It's nice, having someone sit with me and talk to me."

Tricker stared at Receiver. He was looking away again, down at the floor. It seems the boy's starting to open up more to Tricker.

"So, you're nightmare," Tricker reminded, quickly growing bored of the situation.

"Ah, yes…" Receiver turned to Tricker, "My nightmare...is that I can never leave."

Tricker tilted his head slightly. Ah, things are starting to make more sense now.

"Receiver."

Receiver looked up, and Tricker embraced him. He deeply kissed the boy. Receiver stayed for a moment, but soon returned the kiss, leaning in towards the baku as well. Slowly, the two moved, until Tricker was leaning over on top of Receiver, who was laying down in bed.

"Mm.." Receiver breathed quietly, "T-Tricker…"

Receiver placed Tricker's hand on his cheek and looked up at him.

"This is just business for me."

Receiver smiled a little, "Right…"

The smile was clearly pained. Tricker stifled a sigh.

"Our contract has been sealed. Thank you for your continued patronage. Please, go back to sleep. I will give you sweet dreams."

"I'm trapped here," Receiver suddenly said, painfully. He grasped onto the back of Tricker's shirt, "Free me. Tricker, please free me..!"

"It must hurt. Soon enough, Receiver, you will be free."

Tricker gently kissed Receiver's forehead. Receiver's eyes fluttered closed and his hands fell down off of Tricker's back. The nightmare formed above Receiver's chest, and Tricker slowly scooped it up. He rolled off from above Receiver.

"So desperate. He's pitiful. But this nightmare seems to be a step up from the other ones he's given me."

Tricker looked back at the unconscious Receiver. He was grumbling a little in his sleep. But he was at peace, for now.

"My dear Receiver. You aren't human after all."


End file.
